A birthday to remember
by Zakura16
Summary: Severus gets a surprise wake up call full of pleasure from his lover on his birthday. Slash/Yaoi. Pairing: Severus x Remus. R&R Please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is only for fun.

This is a fic for Severus' birthday, 9 January.

* * *

"Talk"

'Think"

A birthday to remember.

Severus woke up to the feeling of pleasure coursing through his body. He let out a moan as he felt something warm and wet engulf his half hard cock. He opened his eyes through the pleasure and looked down. What he saw made him moan again. His lover, Remus Lupin, was between his legs and had his entire cock in his mouth. The werewolf gave a hard suck, making Severus groan in pleasure. He grabbed hold of Remus' brown locks and pushed his head down. Needing more of the pleasure he was receiving.

He couldn't think straight. All he could think about was the pleasure he was receiving. His mind went blank and his body craved more of the werewolf's touch. Remus rang his tongue over the head and dug his tongue into the slit. Severus threw back his head and moaned louder. He didn't always get such a wakeup call, so he severed every moment.

Remus rang his hands up Severus' sides and chest until he reached his nipples. He gave them a pinch and twist. Severing every moan and groan of pleasure he received from Severus. He was the only one to see the cold Potion Master like this and he would make sure he staid the only one.

Severus grabbed Remus' head tighter as he released his seed into Remus' mouth. Remus swallowed every drop before pulling back and licking his lips. As Severus lay panting, Remus cast a stretching and lubing spell on himself. He quickly straddled Severus and grabbed his spent cock. He stroked it a few times until it was erect again and lined it up with his entrance.

Severus groaned as he felt his cock enter Remus' tight heat. He grabbed hold of his hips and helped guide him down more on his cock. He loved being inside Remus, to be a part of the werewolf. Remus let out a moan as Severus was fully sieved inside of him. He paused to allow himself to adjust. He breathed slowly and looked down at his Severus.

Severus was staring back at him with his dark onyx eyes. They shined with his lust, desire and love for him. He knew that his eyes were mirroring the same emotions. He loved Severus more than anything in the world, even more than his own life. He would do anything for this man, even if he had to give his life for him. He would die for this man. That's how deep his love rang for Severus. One day he would like to start a family with him.

After he was sure he had adjusted enough, he slowly moved his hips up, making Severus' cock slide out until only the head was inside. He snapped his hips down and engulfed Severus' cock again. He continued in this rhythm as he moved faster and faster. Severus grew frustrated when Remus didn't move fast enough. He quickly flipped them over so that Remus was the one on his back and Severus the one on top.

He pounded into the werewolf faster and harder. Remus moaned uncontrollably as Severus hit his prostrate dead on with every thrust. Severus leaned down and claimed the werewolf's lips with his own. He bit down on Remus' bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth with a gasp. Severus quickly thrust his tongue in and mapped every part of Remus' mouth.

Remus gave up control and allowed Severus to dominate and ravish him. Severus grew closer to his orgasm and grabbed hold of Remus' cock. He stroked him in time with his thrusts. Remus gasped and moaned as his orgasm hit him. "Severus!" He yelled, arching his back. Severus grunted as Remus tightened around him. He gave a few more thrusts before coming, calling his lover's name. "Remus!"

Severus slumped on top of Remus, panting. Remus wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. They lay there together, trying to get their breathing to normal. Severus pulled away and gave his lover a light peck before slumping on his back next to him. Remus rolled onto his side and snuggled up to Severus. He rested his head on his shoulder as he felt Severus wrap his arm around his waist.

"Happy birthday, Severus." Remus said softly, snuggling closer to the Potion Master. Severus looked at his lover with surprise clearly on his face. He had forgotten that today was his birthday. What surprised him the most was that Remus remembered. He didn't think that he would or even cared to remember. He felt happy that Remus loved him enough to remember his birthday.

Remus pulled back and leaned over to pick up a small box on the nightstand. It was a black velvet ring box. Remus settled back and handed Severus the box. Severus reached over with trembling hands and slowly took it from Remus. He stared at the box a few seconds before opening it. He gasped at what he saw and shot Remus a surprised look before looking back at the box.

Inside the box was the most beautiful ring he has ever seen. The ring was platinum gold with a sparkling lime green oval shaped gemstone. The band was a snake that's tail curled up on one side of the gemstone and the head resting on the other side. The eyes of the snake were a pinkish red colour.

Severus looked away from the ring to his lover when he heard him talking. "The lime green stone is peridot and means felicity and protection. The pinkish red stones are garnets and mean constancy and loyalty. The ring has a few protection charms on and can work as an emergency portkey for when you are in danger or need help. I wanted to get you something that not only shows my love for you, but would also help protect you. Garnet is also the birthstone of January." Remus explained.

Severus placed the ring on his middle finger and pulled the werewolf into a passionate kiss. Remus instantly opened his mouth and moaned as their tongues met. They pulled away breathlessly. "Thank you." Severus said as he regained his breathe. Remus smiled brightly at him and gave him a light peck. "Love you, Sev." "Love you too, Remus."


End file.
